Book Etiquette
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: Russia watches Estonia read a book that just isn't working for the Baltic. Can he solve the problems that Eduard has with the book or will Estonia just stay mad at it? No flames allowed, any and all flames will be spilt between Mr. Russia and I because I am living in a basement and it is cold. RusEst


RusEst

Rating: T

Summary: Estonia reads a book that he doesn't like, Russia watches and comforts.

Dedication: HappilyMoonstuck

Warning: my normals, I don't know. Yaoi, my writing, there's slight sexiness that happens, no full on sex but like, sorta sexual stuff,

A/N: I will put it here right now, I really feel bad that this is so late and I feel bad because, well, huh, I'm not sure if I really really like it... ** But then again, I do because it's more of a character Study in a way then a thing like the things I normally write...**

** ****************** Line Break **************

Russia likes it when Estonia reads. It gives him the time to watch his lover do stupid things. Estonia will bite his lips, widen his eyes and make cute little whining noises when the book is very interesting. All those little actions makes Russia smile, it's cute, the way the normally stoic and blank face Estonia shows his emotions to books when he thinks no one is really watching.

Sometimes, given the book Eduard is reading, Russia will see the smallest of smiles appear when he gets towards the ends. Russia even knows when a book gets steamy because that's when Eduard will laugh at it. He doesn't understand the laughter, it's probably because some sex scenes are just out there and wrong in almost everything but still Ivan doesn't understand the laughter. Though, he doesn't mind much, he loves hearing that sparse cute laugh.

Today, though, Eduard seems to be enthralled into a book that is making him think. Ivan can tell by the way, Eduard's brows furrow and the little annoyed look in those eyes. Eventually though, Eduard gets too annoyed from thinking about whatever the book is making him think about and he throws the book on the couch besides him. "You are wrong and stupid." He says to it, huffing in silence.

Ivan decides to get to the bottom of it. "Is something the matter?" He asks gently, sitting up from his chair at his desk.

He can basically see the rolling of those green-blue eyes, stubborn in his silence. Finally though, Eduard says something, mumbled and quiet, but still annoyed.

"You will have to speak up." Ivan said, maybe he should go over and – No, Eduard probably wouldn't like that.

"This book is stupid." Eduard intoned, "It's wrong and stupid. Illogical and it's facts are just horrific."

Ivan cocked his head, the way Eduard always insisted on things making sense and being in a slight linear way confuses Ivan to no extent. Ivan always thought differently than Eduard has, it's not hidden, it's actually what makes their relationship feel so good. "Why do you say that."

"The characteristics are wrong. No one acts like that." Eduard spoke gently but passionately, books were something of his favourite things, a leftover from when he wasn't allowed to do much but live at someone's house and be bossed around. Eduard hands are moving, which means that the book did much a great deal on him.

"What book was it?" Ivan wants to know what caused his beloved such emotion.

"Some stupid book, _50 Shades of Grey._" There was another pout, "It's all wrong, and it annoys me." Eduard has turned to face Ivan now, "It's wrong. I don't know how to explain it but it's wrong and I don't like it." And with that, Eduard has gotten up off the couch and moved out of the room, probably to go get something to drink, or smoke a cigarette or cook something because that's how he relieves his stress. Ivan watches before he gets up to look at the book, he is going to read some of it, just to see what has his lover in such a huff.

*********** Line Break ************

Ivan puts the book down, he is halfway through it, and amazed that he has made it that far. Though, now, he understands why Eduard was huffy. The book was supposed to showcase the relationship between the Dom and the Sub, of a BDSM relationship but it didn't. It wasn't anything like a real BDSM relationship.

And Ivan knows what one of those are like.

Putting that thought off his mind, he goes in search of his lover, at least he can offer real comfort now that he knows why Eduard is so upset. He finds Estonia in the kitchen, eating some weird late night snack that he only eats when he is upset. There is a bottle of opened vodka besides the bowl, the window to the kitchen is open, which means that Eduard has had a cigarette and is now working through the thoughts in his mind.

Ivan smiles, he loves this about Eduard, the cute furrowed eyebrows and the set determination in his mind. Of course, Eduard will probably still be thinking on this subject for a few days, it is still cute to see Eduard with his thinking face on. And Ivan always lets that be known, not just for the way that the lightly tanned skin lights up in a pink rosy blush.

"Eduard." He mutters softly, and Eduard looks towards him. There is love in those green-blue eyes and even though Eduard is not exactly happy, he allows himself to be pulled out of those thoughts. Ivan places him up on the tabletop, they had already had their fun time on the counters before and this was a pretty new table that had not been broken in yet, so Ivan kisses Eduard and he holds him.

"I don't like it." Eduard sighs.

"Let's not think about it." He mutters, kissing Eduard's neck. There is no reason to think about that book, it's information wrong, it's story just that, a story. Ivan wants to only pay attention to the way Eduard moves; the way the other moves around in bed, or when he's just waking up, or when cooking, or when smoking, or when doing anything else besides thinking about that book.

"But.. – but I..." Another sigh, before, "Ok." is spoken. Eduard wraps his arms around Ivan, allowing the taller nation to kiss his neck.

"Good." Ivan says, and his hands are beginning to get rid of Eduard's clothing and Ivan can feel the Estonian's body getting more and more relaxed. That is a good thing, because they cannot do anything when the other is tensed, they have tried before, but Eduard stopped them halfway and everything went wrong that day. Though, today, maybe because Eduard is still angry at that book, or because he is working through emotions he believes Ivan to know already, the sex is more passionate, more fiery, and more rough than normal.

********* The End *******

**A/N:** Yes, I ended it there, I don't know why, I think I'm planning something. Who knows. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy because this was basically taken from Author's real life after reading "Fifty Shades of Grey", except the sexy-times. I just really hate that book and I don't think Estonia would like it much either. I don't know, some of it was, _fine _but the rest just rubbed me wrong. :/


End file.
